


Crossroads

by Oparu



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay makes a life decision, Kathryn picks an awkward time for a discussion, and then they...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> written for VAMB's SS2012, for Katthryn, who let me roam wild with her prompt.

He unzipped his trousers, opened his fly and relaxed, letting his mind go blank. Chakotay had almost expected his heart to catch in his throat, that his palms would sweat and he wouldn't be able to go through with it. Handing in his retirement had less weight to it than he expected. He'd walked back to his apartment with his heart light in his chest. He'd opened the database, searching through anthropological postings until he'd finished his tea and needed to relieve himself. 

Chakotay got about halfway, staring at the window at the fog over the bay when his door chime demanded his attention. 

"Just a second," he called from the toilet. 

The door hissed open anyway, meaning he'd somehow violated Federation security protocols whilst urinating or--

"What the hell do you think you're doing!"

He laughed, because that seemed the only reasonable course of action when he was standing with his trousers open, cock in hand, facing that question. "Pissing, Admiral. I am still allowed to do that as a civilian."

"You've resigned."

"Retired." 

Kathryn stood in the doorway, glaring at the back of his head so that her eyes flashed in the mirror over the sink. "I don't see a difference."

He shook the last few drops off his cock, tucked it back in his boxers, buttoned up his trousers and then held up his hands in surrender as he took a step towards the sink. "One of them says I've had enough of Starfleet, the other says I'm ready to move to the next phase of my life."

"The next phase?"

Running his hands under the tap, he met her gaze in the mirror. Fury burned within her as if it could scorch the glass. 

"Being Captain wasn't good enough for you?"

"Admiral--"

"Chakotay, please, you're retired." She turned the last word into a curse.

"Kathryn I--"

"You wanted another ship? I pulled in favours to get you _Voyager_ , to keep your crew together. Everyone wanted your senior staff. Tom and B'Elanna were offered the next _Sovereign-class_ starship. I kept them on _Voyager_."

He turned, leaning against sink with his hands behind him. "And _Voyager's_ new captain will thank you for giving her an excellent first officer and chief engineer."

"Retire, Chakotay." Kathryn sighed, losing the fire that had brought her in to his bathroom. "What are you going to do?"

"Become a professor, join the Federation Diplomatic Corp, see the Alpha Quadrant, spend time with my niece and nephew: I have a life I spent seven years trying to get back to. I gave that time to Starfleet, I am grateful for it."

Kathryn folded her arms over her chest. "Being a Starfleet captain isn't a life?" 

"You tell me, Kathryn. What life did you have?"

"You wouldn't be in the Delta Quadrant." 

"It's not that different here. Captains have lives, fulfilling, amazing lives, but they're not the life I want."

Her voice cracked. "And what do you want, Chakotay?"

His bathroom was not the most romantic place he'd ever kissed her. It was far from Venice and there was no promise of voicing their long unacknowledged feelings. Instead of that kind of rational, romantic discourse, he shoved her back against the wall and kissed her, hard. Kathryn gasped into his throat, pulling him closer. Her body moulded against his, soft but unyielding. He tore open her jacket, dropping it to floor. Kathryn wriggled out of her undershirt and then dragged his shirt over his head. 

"Counter," he murmured into her lips, scarcely breaking contact. They turned, Kathryn pulling herself up as he lifted. He unbuttoned her trousers, tugging them down with her panties. With her bare skin against the cool grey counter, he dropped his hand to her thigh, rubbing his thumb over her labia until her sharp intake of breath indicated he'd found her clit. Kathryn tugged his hand away, rolling his trousers down and shoving his boxers down to his thighs. His aching cock only need a stroke or two of her before it was hard enough. They rushed, sealing their bodies together with him only just hard enough. Kissing her gently to cover her cry of penetration, he pulled her close, tucking her knees around his hips. Kathryn leaned back against the mirror, driving him deeper. Her breath rushed, fast and needy and he found her hand, clasping her fingers and holding it tight.

Rocking against him, Kathryn dragged their entwined fingers down, rubbing their knuckles against her clit until she came, sucking her breath past his ear. He thrust deeper, rolling his hips up to meet her until he spilled within her, loosing the ache to the radiant heat that followed. He put on hand on the mirror, watching his skin leave a halo against the glass. Pulling out of the warmth of her body, he dragged his boxers back up.

"I didn't say retiring meant I'd be leaving you."

"I didn't ask what you wanted." Kathryn slipped off the counter, pulling her panties back up and buttoning her trousers again. " _Voyager_ wasn't your dream, was she?"

" _Voyager_ isn't the same without you. Having the ship means less here than it did in the Delta Quadrant. Starfleet means less to me." He paused, holding her cheek before he kissed her. "The Diplomatic Corp is based on Earth you know."

"I might not be."

"You pulled strings for _Voyager_ , pull some strings and come with me."

"Come with you?" Kathryn kissed him, then rested her hand on his chest. "Where would we go?"

"You must have dreams, something beyond the admiralty?"

"There's nothing beyond the admiralty," she teased, shaking her head. Her jacket was inside out on the floor but she scooped it up without noticing. "Not for me, not now anyway. I have much I can do, here."

"Then I'll find something here," he said, smiling as he pointed to the bed in the other room. "All you had to do was ask."

"I still haven't."

He shut off the light in the bathroom, smirking. "No, you still haven't. But I'm retired now, I have time to wait."


End file.
